Roots of Hate
by Keiraun
Summary: The life of all four Turks, from the sector seven crash to the fall of the meteor. Elena/Reno. Elena's Pov. Formally known as 'Also Known as Demons' then 'It ends here' Chapter 4 up 4/21/02
1. Prologue- My Story

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


------------ 

I'm Elena Teress. I'm a Turk.   
I watched the meteor fall   
from atopCosmo Canyon,   
with my friends beside me. 

I was just a girl from the slums.   
I was never supposed to have a future.   
I was never supposed to end up   
Like this. 

Have any of you,   
ever heard of the Turks?   
You've all probably forgotten,   
since ShinRa collapsed and all. 

What's a Turk?   
I really don't know.   
We obey orders.   
We steal.   
We kidnap.   
We trap.   
We prey.   
We kill.   
We destroy. 

How did someone like me,   
just a simple girl,   
from a simple world,   
end up in a difficult postition? 

I learned to survive.   
I can make it in the world.   
I never tried to end up   
As a heartless monster. 

As a child,   
I was told I was trash.   
All we slum children were.   
We all used to sing about it. 

Singing, emotional and primitive.   
We turks aren't supposed to feel.   
We are trained   
In hatred and brutality.   
We cast away humanity. 

We love against our wills.   
We hold close desires,   
which we will never have,   
obviously, because......   
We are Turks. 

I am a Turk,   
Also known as a demon.   
  



	2. Chapter One- Sector Seven

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


----------------------   
My whole life, I never belonged. No one ever listened, no one ever understood. It makes sense now why I should have stopped looking for where I belong years ago. I was never meant to find those like me, for I am a monster. Who could embrace demonic tendencies and praise them? Who could never be angered by arrogance? Who could ever except a destroyer of all good things like love, happiness, joy, and friendship? When the world comes crashing down, relying on me is nothing but beckoning in more pain.   


Screaming filled my ears. Moans of agony, children calling out for their family, crying over death. This was what I brought to all humanity, pain. Yes, this was where I belonged, walking amongst the screams and corpses, emotionlessly scanning and copying down notes. I was up for the rank of Turk, right now I was on a field training scrimmage. 

I saw it, laying there one the ground. One of those little portable television things. I picked it up, praying there were working batteries inside. I clicked the one button. The contraption sputtered a little, then the screen depicted a news caster. I turned the volume knob, and held the machine close to my face. 

"Emergency news! The plate of Sector Seven has crashed. I repeat, the sector seven plate has crashed. ShinRa ambulances are transporting the people to Kalm for medical treatment. Remain Kalm, people! This is thought to be an attack by AVALANCHE. If you see any AVALANCHE members, contact the authorities im......." 

The batteries were then dead then. I flinched from anger and threw the television at a shredded building. I brushed a few loose strands of hair out of my face, and continued forward. 

"HEY ELENA!" a familiar voice called to me. I whirled around to see Reno running up. As he came closer, I could see large cuts across his face. They were gapping and still bleeding, but he didn't seem to notice. 

"You idiot!" I yelled at him as he stopped before me. "You should get some treatment before your face gets infected!" 

"Where the hell would I be treated? The hospitals are all full." Reno shrugged. "Anyway, it doesn't hurt. Mission complete Elena, you made sure no one got in or out. Why aren't you celebrating? You aren't changin' yer mind...... are you?" 

"No." I say simply. At that point, I knew I was sealing my fate. Mr. Tseng said it will get easier to deal with all these emotions once I get through a few missions. No more guilt.... No more fear..... 

Reno and I walked together down the street, scanning through all the buildings. I felt myself nearly crying. Dead children. Oh, how I remembered these streets. I started humming a little. I remembered the song so well. The song of the streets. The words hummed in my head. 

We're worthless trash,   
And we'll never have no cash,   
We'll be tossed into the ash,   
If they only say the word. 

No matter what we do or say.   
We're just doomed anyway.   
So we will just live today,   
Though they wouldn't say the word. 

We're ShinRa garbage worthless,   
We aren't entitled to any happiness.   
We are always just a dirty mess,   
Because they said the word. 

Then, I stopped. I stopped walking and I stopped humming. It was my old house. Oh, my lord I was mortified. I really don't know why though. Mom died years ago and I had no brothers or sisters. I had no father and all the kids called me 'worthless bastard' in my childhood. 

"Elena." Reno's voice broke my trance. "Don't go all weak on me Elle." 

"I'm lucky, Reno." I said to him, my mind crashing like the computer that used to sit at my desk. 

"Whadaya mean 'lucky'?" Reno asked me. 

"I'm a normal girl from the slums. I grew up here. My mom was a honey bee woman, and one day a man killed her. But hell, she always said that's what would happen and I was already fourteen when she was murdered. I could fend for myself. I swore to myself I wouldn't end up like her. When I was 16, I made this perfect plan, one of my best. Luckily since I'm not pretty I got a job at that scum hole for a day as a poker dealer. My plan worked perfectly. I found a man in his mid-fourties who had a ton of money and had drunk himself to stupidity. He bet more then twenty thousand a match and if he won he got to have me until I was no longer any amusement. I rigged every hand, quit, and walked away with more then three and a half million. I bought my way onto the upper plate and bribed myself a job at Shinra, and worked my way up." 

Reno stared at me, silent. "Let's keep going, Rude's down at the other side." 

"I just told you everything, and you don't even have a response?" I find myself screaming. 

"I'm from around here too, just surprised we never met I guess." Reno shrugged, brushing his hair out of his face. 

I raised an eyebrow. "You are from the slums too? Hey, you don't look like one." 

I watch Reno as his pupils dilate. "Socializing isn't in orders let's go get......." Reno then fell to the ground. I opened his jacket, and there was a huge gash across him stomach. I reached into his pocket and grabbed his PHS. I typed in the emergency numbers and I heard Rude call from behind me. He came and leaned over Reno too. 

Not knowing what to say, I simply said, "Turk down, we need help now."   
  


That's just one excerpt from my life as an emotionless monster. 

------------------------ 

I close the laptop and save the address to my online journal. I smile a little. Just the thought of some people knowing my story is slightly comforting. I feel kinda worried that the guys would read it. If they knew what I felt.... knew I felt at all........ I don't know what would happen to me. 

"Elle! Get off the computer." Reno calls to me. "We need to get going." 

I grin a little more and put my laptop in my backpack, ready to follow my Reno to the ends of the earth and back if that's what's ordered.   
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Two- Mytril Caves

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


---------------------- 

I remember how bad I felt as I watched Reno lie in his hospital bed after he was airlifted to the upper plate. He had so many wires attached to his arms and stomach. Maybe, if I listened instead of talked, he wouldn't be here. The doctors said his face cuts were infected, and they'd probably leave scars. Reno had also lost a lot of blood. 

I sat at the side of his bed, silently holding his arm. He was unconscious. Rude said that the only other time Reno was at a hospital was one time when he got in a fist fight when he was drunk. I was surprised to hear Reno was a party animal, which I would later find out first hand. 

It was strange. Rude was across from me at Reno's other side, and I didn't even notice. We sat in silence, watching the tubes and machinery attached to him. When the door opened, our heads snapped in the general direction. Tseng was there, flipping through some charts on a clipboard. 

"He'll live," Tseng said, placing the clipboard at Reno's feet, "and we have orders. Come on Rude, Elena." 

I guess I kinda looked up to Tseng. He was a model Turk. He was calm, collected, and strong. I also had feelings towards Reno, he was clever and devious, and he knew how to have fun. Truly though, I thought I'd have better luck with Tseng. I knew Turks aren't supposed to date other Turks but...... 

We were brought to the mytril mine by helicopter, as Tseng briefed us on the Strife Group. They were members of AVALANCHE and they now were direct opposition to ShinRa itself. Our new job was to kill all of them since their ranks were sure to increase. Then, there were two girls, two men, and an important specimen of Prof. Hojo. 

We staked out near the exit, waiting for them. Well, Rude and I were. Tseng was out on one of his little private quests. Rude and I were silent as he staked out the door and I climbed a high pillar and watched. Then, Mr. Strife himself emerged with the gun handed one and the specimen. 

Rude and I exchanged glances, and we jumped out. It became a verbal exchange, Tseng stopped us from attacking them. He asked about the ancient girl, the we left. Of course, they said I had to write up the report. When we all headed back to Junon, I thought up what I was going to write. 

When we got to Junon I got myself a hotel room and spent about three hours with the door locked typing up a five page report on the events of the last five days, from the transport here to staking out, and then walking to Junon. My mind kept on drifting to Reno despite this. I decided to check in the Junon hospital because they would have transported him here for recovery. I decided to go look. 

Walking the upper plate was a quite interesting task. Not only did about thirty venders plead with me to buy things, a bunch of little kids knew I was a Turk so they asked for my autograph. That really did feel kinda weird. I could just imagine the look on Mum's face if she saw me right then. Mum was who I thought about the entire way to the hospital. She was a (nicely put) lady of the evening, but she really did care about me. She taught me how to read and write, she fed me, and she did her best teaching me how to not end up like her. Bad circumstances make bad people, or so it works in the slums. 

I slowly opened the doors of the hospital, I'd feel really stupid if he wasn't here. I walked to the desk and I told the nurse, "I am looking for Reno Vauwn, I assume he's here, tell me where." 

"I can only give information to family." said the nurse. 

I pulled my badge out of my coat pocket. "I'm on official ShinRa business, I need to see Mr. Vauwn." I lied. All right, you happy, I lied. But I needed to do it! I did the right thing in my mind. At least, looking back, that's what I think. The nurse handed my a piece of paper that said he was one the fourth floor in room C 195. 

I walked up the stairs (I hate elevators) to the fourth floor. Finding Reno's room wasn't hard, because the manic laughter beckoned the way. When I opened the door he was lying on his bed in his usual attire (turk uniform including his sunglasses) watching a cartoon. He looked to me and smiled. "Elle! Hey!" 

"Hello Reno. Wow, you look better." I muttered. I don't know why but I expected him to be worse. "How do you feel?" 

"We ShinRa Turks get the best medical treatment! Hell! Never felt better! I could take on an army of traitors right now!" He said, standing up. 

"I'm so happy you're better." I replied, looking down at my feet. 

"Well you don't sound it! Hey, let's you and me meet up with Tseng and Rude down at the bar where I bet they are and get some drinks. Damn, you can use my tab." I was quite surprised how Reno looked as he said those words. He seemed so.... jubilant. So then, how could I refuse? 

"Sure Reno, sounds like fun!"   
  


Reno was right, the other guys were there. When Reno and I entered, we sat wit the other two at a table in the darkest corner. "Hey, you guys made it. What were ya _doing together _before ya got here?" Rude asked, already pretty far gone. Reno punched him in the shoulder, laughing a little. 

"Waaaaaiter! We need some SERVICE 'round here!" Tseng yelled. He was drunk too. I smiled, it was odd to see Tseng not in total control of his emotions. It made me laugh, the Turks are humans, in that respect at least. The waiter approached, looking kinda scared. "Anotha' round of beers." 

After watching the guys drink for a while, and having a couple of beers myself, karioke started. It was quite..... odd. After the guys argued in half speaking half spitting for a couple minutes, they decided to go on. I watched the look on the waiter's face twist as Tseng said "Macerana". 

After about two other numbers, the three went up on stage. As the music started, Reno yelled to me, "Come on Elle! Time to prove yer a Turk!" I went up on stage, and we all started to dance. Even Tseng, Even Rude. 

I guess, remembering the good things is part of life. We hold close the good, and push away the bad. We memorize every word of poems we enjoy, and forget every word we find offensive. We take what we want, and give away what we do not find amusing. Human nature, yeah, I guess, that's it.   
  
  


-------------------- 

I save the file, and close my laptop. I step out of the car, and walk over to Reno and Tseng. 

"Great, you're here." Rude says, pushing his sunglasses back. "Let's get going." 

"I guess we might as well." I find myself saying, and we start walking. It's kind of weird to see Rude in his normal clothes, black jeans and a black golf shirt. I just got over seeing Reno dressing like a normal guy. It's good to have us all together, no matter what our circumstances are. 


	4. Chapter Three- Gongaga

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


---------------------- 

It was four days after our fun, we were called to the new president's Junon office. I hadn't seen the other guys since that night at the bar, they probably couldn't look each other in the eyes since the last display. We all stood together in front of President Rufus desk. I exchanged grins with Reno, he was the only one who looked happy to see me. 

When Rufus walked in, we all saluted him. We were to escort Lady Scarlet to Gongaga to retrieve an important materia in a shattered reactor. Well, Tseng was. I was look out......... Figured. Reno and Rude got to secure the area. We all had to make sure though that the materia was not taken by anyone else, at least until Scarlet and Tseng gave new orders. We were heading back to Midgar right then. We were leaving Midgar at five, and we had until then to get together enough stuff to suffice us all for at least a week and a half. 

When we were dismissed, a soldier escorted us to the air docking bay. We all got into the one including a pilot. It was pretty crowded and unsafe, and I was jammed between Reno and Tseng. This felt very...... familiar. Being stuck in the middle of two, having that kinda decision. Tseng's hair kept on blowing against my face. Reno kept on smiling at me. It felt kind of weird, we were all riding in silence while the other day we were having fun. 

When we landed on the upper plate, we all headed to our apartments. Oddly enough, Rude and I lived two buildings apart so we had to both headed down South Main street. Well, small talk didn't seem like his strong point, but I thought it wa worth a shot.   
  
"Hey Rude, uh, what are you bringing?" Okay, I know, sounds stupid, but hell, what was I gonna say 'nice weather eh'? 

"Clothes and and weapons." He said simply. 

I looked at him oddly. I knew it. He can't talk like a normal person. "Really? Well, do you have a family?" 

"No." He said. "They don't give a damn about me." 

"Um, where you from?" 

"Mideel." He kept walking. I wondered what his eyes looked like. Even more, to see a look of non drunken happiness. 

I felt a little bit frustrated, I was beginning to get the impression he disliked me. "You don't talk much do you?" 

"Obvious not." He shot me a devious smile, and a snide laugh. 

"You need a companion, go get a dog or something." 

"Allergic." 

"Then get an fucking cat." 

"My cat Hero died when I was a kid. No more pets. Loss sucks." 

"See!" I shouted. "Open up to people, it's easier then you think." 

He stopped. "That's your building." 

I groaned, and walked into my apartment building. Rude seemed pretty amused as I stormed in slamming the door behind me. I walked down the hall to the second room on the right. It was my apartment room, my soul sanctuary. 

My room hadn't changed at all since I stopped by there after what happened to Reno. My living room was quite interesting. It had simple white walls, and multiple sword in display cases. Old katanas and daggers mostly, really pricey things that should have been in museums. I collected weaponry, something I wanted to do since I was a child. All the other rooms were simple and white, as plain as they possibly could be. The only thing that stood out was my black computer. 

I shoved some clothes into a suitcase, as well as some beef jerky, dehydrated carrots, and extra materia. I pulled out one of my favorite daggers, the one with the diamond tip and stainless steel handle. I put it into my leg holster, just to make sure it was concealed. It gave me a strange sense of safety. 

I had three hours, so I took a quick walk around the area, suitcase in hand. There were several nice restaurants, clothes and shoe stores, an antique store, and a market. It took me a while, but I finally found a bar. I knew that's where the guys probably hung on days off. I mentally noted it, and headed to the air station. 

That was when I first met Lady Scarlet. 

As I walked up, I saw her standing by the empty helicopter. She was wearing crimson dress that was rather.... revealing. She looked like she was an ex honeybee, considering her terrible dressing. I don't think it was that she brought back bad memories, but something sparked hatred towards her. She didn't seem too happy with me either. 

"So, you're a turk. Kya ha." She shot an icy glare at me that was quite alarming in itself. "How many of the executives did you have to sleep with to get to where you are, I wonder...?!" 

I instantly dropped my suitcase, and grabbed my knife. I moved behind her quickly and held the flat side of my knife against her throat. "Shut your mouth, you fucking bitch. You shouldn't be one to talk. How dare you." Looking back, I could have gotten myself fired for that. I guess in anger I lose control. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" I heard Tseng say from pretty far behind me. From his angle, I knew he couldn't see. I quickly put away my knife, and turned around. I really didn't have a defense, so I tried not to lead anything on. 

"Hello Tseng," I walked up to him, "did you see my report?" 

"Yeah, sure. But what were......." Then, Reno came, stopping the all talk on the subject. 

"Hey guys. What time is it?" 

"Five to five." Tseng replied. 

"Really?" Reno snapped his fingers 

"Let's go." Rude finally came, and he said that in the most Rude like demanding way. 

"Ha, I suppose." Scarlet replied, sending another glare at me. "You peasants can take the other helicopter. Come Tseng, _you _are to ride with me." 

Tseng nodded. "Remember, you land just outside Nibelheim. Walk the rest of the way. Just head across the forest. Oh, and don't wait for me, just go once you get there.   


I guess that inferiority comment didn't piss off Reno and Rude as much as it did to me. Oh, how I LOATHED Scarlet. I never felt that same sense of hatred as I did for her. This ride was a little better then the last. Rude apparently was a good pilot, and according to Reno he used to be a pilot on the Gelnika until he was promoted to Turk. 

The ride was a lot nicer then the one prior. The three of us had a nice trip. We had to trek across the wilderness for a few days before we actually got to Gongaga, but it was a great area to take in some nice scenery. The three of us also got some time to 'bond'. Rude, Reno, and I actually talked a lot as well as play blackjack and poker. By the time we reached the reactor, I felt a lot more devoted to the Turks as a whole. 

I told the guys to go on ahead. I waited outside the reactor, but I could hear the guys talking. 

"Hey Rude, who do you like? Come on man....." 

".....Tifa." 

"Wow, poor Elena." 

"Nah nah, she like Tseng." 

"Doesn't Tseng like that ancient?" 

I groaned. "They are so immature! Not like Tseng." Then, I noticed. The Strife crew, come to cause trouble. "Guys!" I yelled, running past Cloud and friends. "The enemy!" 

While the guys fought, I ran off ahead, I had to make sure that they didn't get to the reactor before Tseng and Scarlet. I had to obey orders, being a Turk that is most important. 

_Obey orders._   
  
  


-------------------- 

I hear a knocking on the door, and I hide my computer behind me. 

"Hey, Elena, it's Rude. Can I come in?" Asks rude. 

"Uh, just a sec!" I call. I once again save the file, and put my laptop away. "Come on in." 

"Hey Elena. How you been?" He asks me. I smile. 

"Good, and you?" 

"All right, I guess." 

I notice he's a little shaky, so I try to wait for him to ask what he intended. 

"I just wanted to ask if you and Reno really want me to come with you." 

"Of course!" I chime. "You are always gonna be a part of our lives. Come on, you know that Tseng would want us all to go together." 

He nods. "Yeah, I suppose. You know Elena, Tseng really liked you."   
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Four- Wutai Vacation

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


---------------------- 

It finally came, a miraculous word that every person holds dear. It's a time to kick back and cut loose. 

That is, of course, vacation. 

Rude, Reno, and I were given a week vacation, considering it had been a little over a month since we were last needed. Tseng, on the other hand, had his 'missions' to attend to as usual. I felt kinda bad for him, he was always worked to the bone. Sometimes, I wondered how he could stand it. 

Though this might sound rather odd, Reno Rude and I stuck together no matter what, even on vacation. I don't know why, but the guys invited me and I instinctively wanted to be with them. It was this sense of security, demons with demons. Birds of a feather flock together. Then, our group of monsters ate the birds and laughed. 

We were sitting in the bar, but I of course went easy on the drinks. I wanted to remember each little goofy action of my boys. One time, Reno started singing 'I want you to want me' while dancing on a table. By then, Rude was asleep, and of course I never told Reno about it. It was funny to imagine that, even when I replay it over and over in my head. It always brings a smile to my face, and makes me light hearted for a breif time. 

We were sitting at a table the next day... drinking of course. We were all still pretty sober when Cloud Strife and friends walked in. I, of course started yelling and waving my gun, but the guys said to shut up and start drinking. 

It was minutes later when several soldeirs walked in. Aparently, we were being called to assist find an escaped convict from wall market, the trashbag known as Don Corneo. Reno and Rude basically said, "Fuck off, I'm drinking." I didn't want to get in trouble, so I followed the soldiers. They were killed by several of his henchman. I shot several of them, before I was cornered. The A few minutes later, I was kidnapped, tied up and dragged off by several people. 

Oh man, that guy brought back memories. He was SCUM. SLIME SCUM. Disgustingly gross sickening SCUM! Oh, I must keep calm. A Turk is to control themselves always. No happiness means no pain. Yet, since I suck at the whole Turk thing- I must deal with both. More pain though. That's what happens to the weak though. 

I was terrified. I was chained to a statue along with one of the Strife group's females and I was just hanging there, helpless. Damn it, in my whole life that was the first time I felt helpless. I always had control, or help from the guys. I was always confident to the point of being arrogant. 

I yelled, I screamed, I flailed. To no avail. I needed to be rescued, but the guys had no clue were I was. Oh, I was afraid. I tried to restrain it, but I was petrified. I shuddered about frantically, and I knew that my gun had been taken. Even if I got down I'd probably be pushed off the cliff. 

Luckily, the stupid bastard liked to talk. He speeched at me and the other girl just long enough for Reno and Rude (as well as the Strife group) to get him. True, the Strife group killed Aps, his monster, but I watched the ordeal closely and Reno and Rude knew exactly what they were doing. 

I watched the pure look of hatred in Reno's eyes as he looked down at Don Corneo who was hanging off the cliff. I don't think it was just me though, there was something he was hiding. I couldn't hear them, but I watched his smile widen and his eyes shine as the bastard crashed down into the rocks. They got me out safe, and of course, Reno told me as always "Don't act so weak." 

The guys seemed pretty passive about my return. I turned to the strife group. "Shouldn't we get them?" I asked my team. 

"Nah, I'm on vacation." Reno replied, and walked off. Rude and I followed leaving the three others to attend to their own affairs. We headed back to the bar.We all sat down at our former table, resuming our activities. 

As usual, the other two got themselves pretty drunk. I didn't drink much, bad things happen afterwards. I understood by the that the guys weren't really alcoholics, the just wanted to forget. To live a Turk's life is hard. This was just their escape. They told me, they only drank after a mission, or rough times. I guess I believed them, kind of. 

Rude, as was common, fell asleep at the table, leaving Reno and I to ourselves in strange terms. 

"Elena...." Reno murmured. 

I raised an eyebrow and looked to him carelessly. "Yeah, Reno." 

"I love ya." He said, looking rather concerned. 

"Of course you do, it's part of being a team." I know he's pretty far out there by then, so I just smiled and nodded afterwards. 

"No, I mean I really love ya." 

Slightly surprised, I found myself not believing him. "Oh?" 

"Yeah, Elle, I really think we could live happily ever after." He grinned at me. "But, would you do one thing for me?" 

"What is it?" I wondered what he wanted. 

"This really isn't how I wanted to tell you like this, so you drink 'til ya can't remember this, all right? I plan on telling you all well when the time is right and I plan on telling you.... well..... sober and all." 

I laughed, taking a sip of my beer. "All right." 

Sorry Reno, I lied again. You know what? I treasure that memory. Heh heh, I find it kinda funny, in a demented way. I guess you understood all this before I did. Maybe I just didn't wanna admit it to myself then. It's pretty understandable of me. Well, it just seemed like such a contrast for the events soon after.   
  


----------------------   


This time, I have some privacy when I close down the program. Reno and Rude were getting into the car. The trip isn't going to be long, so they aren't take much with them nor am I. Of course, I need to finish this all at once, or I probably never will. 

I have always lacked determination in nonessential things. 

I head outside, I charged my computer last night, so I can still write considering it's still all juiced up. Maybe I'll write some more once we get there. 


End file.
